


Christmas with the Scumbags

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Food Sex, M/M, Making Up, Meet the Family, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Requited Love, Rick throws the queen of strops, Ricks Parents aren't dead, Secret Relationship, Smut, Snowball Fight, Vyvyans mum is as vile as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had this idea at Christmas but wanted to get them to a more established relationship first coz you know I love a bit of fluff. Apologies for a Christmas fic in April but its just an excuse to embarrass Rick and get him to admit how he really feels.</p><p> The one where Vyvyan wants to make a good impression on his annoying boyfriend's parents, and the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth finally comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick launched the damp tangled sheets off the bed with a sharp kick and entwined his legs with the ones beside him, breathing deep and steady until his pounding heart rate had returned to normal. It took longer than usual but that was only to be expected, Vyvyan was obviously going for some kind of personal best this morning. He felt him nuzzle closer and drape a heavy arm over his lower back, pulling him against his stomach so they were flush against each other again. The muscle in his bicep was still twitching under his hand as he stroked over his shoulder and down the wet expanse of his back. Vyvyan was always much more open to suggestion after a really good shag so this was as good a time as any to ask him the dreaded question. 

Sliding the tips of his fingers up and down the cooling line of sweat, Rick counted Vyvyans every in-and-out breath until he'd plucked up enough courage.

"Vyv?" The only response he got was Vyvyans soft sigh and a slight burrowing wriggle that worked his head right in the crook of his neck. Rick smiled and cuddled him back, inhaling into the top of his head as he asked again. "Vyv?" When there was still no real response he tried carding his hand in the back of his hair and twining the sweat-damp strands in between his fingers. "Vyv, I need to ask you something."

Vyvyan softly stirred, lifting his mouth off his collarbone with another sigh and a slight teasing smile. "Yes Rick, it was very good. You're the best sex of my life. Oh baby." He couldn't help but giggle as Rick prodded him in the ribs, tutting at his deliberately sarcastic and flat tone of voice. Winding him up was too easy and still too much fun.

"Not that you lavatory bowl! Something serious." He could feel Vyvyan smile and snuggle back down so he carried on, throwing a jibe of his own in for good measure. "Come on I hardly need to ask how it was for you do I? I'm blimmin' wet through here, feel." He took hold of his hand and slid it right up into the warm sticky wetness on his inner thigh. Vyvyan just sighed again, his low groan burning with instant arousal and vibrating against his skin.

"Uhh I suggest you hurry up and ask me whatever it is before I do that again." Vyvyans voice was scorching hot as he rolled back ontop, spreading Rick's legs wider and reaching down between them, "well, go on then, ask me?" He teased, watching exhausted blue eyes roll at the gradual insertion of his fingers. Rick felt so warm and wet and so thickly coated with his release that the sudden primal urge to fuck him again made his cock hard in record time. Vyvyan rubbed his lips along his quivering jaw, licking slowly against the building heat and waited for his question, his middle finger suddenly arching and doubling the pressure as Rick cried out loud into the air.

"Ohgod how do you do that?!"

"I'll show you later. Go on, spill. I'm waiting?" Vyvyan grinned as Rick squeezed his nails in his shoulder, rolling his head back against the pillow and sighing appreciatively at his every twisting rubbing coax.

"Uhh what, right now?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay," Rick grabbed his other shoulder, wincing at the giant flare of reignited pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He was glad of his boyfriends intimate medical knowledge, Vyvyan always knew exactly how to hit the spot but he was still way too over stimulated for the assault of his brutal fingers. "It's ahhhgod stop, it's about Christmas."

Vyvyan pulled his mouth off his flushed face, his thrusting fingers stilled and his eyes blazed down at Rick underneth him. He couldn't resist him like this; all weak and pliant and wide open, but couldn't resist another dig either. "I'm sorry to tell you this Rick but no, Santa Claus isn't real."

"Vyvyan for Cliffs sake!" 

Rick tried to push him away and get up but Vyvyan smiled and pressed him back to the bed. "Stop, I'm sorry you're too easy. Go on I'm listening." He led down fully between Rick's legs again and folded his arms across his chest, resting his chin on top and gazing down, giving him his full attention. "Go on."

Rick smiled up at him, he couldn't help it. He loved it when Vyvyan put the weight of his whole body ontop of him. It made him feel so completely surrounded and owned. Especially when they were as naked and as relaxed as this. "Well," he cleared his throat and loosely linked his hands, the hands that had been everywhere on him and the ones that never failed to make him weak at the knees when they touched him. "I'm not sure if this is the time or place for this but, here goes. I wasn't going to go to my parents house for Christmas this year. I want to stay here instead, with you." 

Vyvyan smiled, relaxing further and led his head on his smooth chest. "Well that's great! Amazing! Why are you so nervous about telling me that you idiot?"

"I haven't told you the worst part yet, don't freak out okay?" He took another deep breath, hoping Vyvyan wouldn't take this too badly. "When I told them I wasn't going home for the holidays they said they would come here instead."

"For Christmas dinner? Have they not met Neil before?" He giggled, "Christ! I hope they're eating beforehand."

"No not for dinner. For the whole weekend. If that's alright?"

"What?!" Rick tensed as Vyvyan gripped his arms to push himself up and knelt back between his splayed legs. "Are you serious? I hope you told them no."

Rick sat up too and held his hand in both of his. "I tried Vyv, honestly I did. The only alternative is going home and sitting through another excruciating dinner where they try and set me up with every daughter of their snotty fascist Thatcher-worshipping friends and I can't do that anymore. Not now I have you!" Rick gazed up at Vyvyan kneeling naked infront of him. He looked so good, so deliciously flushed and gorgeous it would be near impossible to fake an interest in anyone else like he used to. When Vyvyan smiled softly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze he carried on. "Believe me, I would rather drink cheap vodka and eat dry lentil nut roast off the kitchen floor with you any day. I'm sorry." 

Vyvyan groaned and pushed his face in his shoulder, slinging his arm around his neck and holding him close again. It wasn't the reaction he expected from himself but he knew Rick could talk him into pretty much anything with all that gut-wrenching soppiness. 

Rick smiled and ran his hand through his hair instinctively. He knew exactly what to do to get his own way by now and knew Vyvyan rarely said no to him, and if he did it was never usually for very long. "Come on it'll be fun!" Vyvyans pained groan was muffled into his skin but he continued to stroking his hair, knowing the instant sedating effect it had on him. "You never know, you might just enjoy Christmas for a change."

"Rick, I enjoy Christmas just fine drinking lager and watching TV. If I have to cope with your mum and dad doing vile depraved things like washing the dishes and cleaning the lavatory for an entire weekend, covering the house in bits of Christmas decorations made from copies of the Sunday Times, then you'd better bloody well make it worth my while."

Rick chuckled and snuggled in the slope of his shoulder, still holding on to him tightly, it was just too good. "Bloody hell Vyv, my parents don't live in an episode of The Good Life y'know."

"Well, where are they going to sleep?"

"Neil's going to his parents so they'll be in his room and erm, I'll be back in mine."

"You what?! Ugh you've got to be bloody joking?! Just tell them the truth you wimp!"

"It's only for two nights, and I will tell them about us, just not at Christmas."

"Oh allow me! That's their Christmas card sorted." Vyvyan led back down on the bed, propping his head in his hand and grinning widely up at him. "'Dear Tory - fascists, welcome to our home. We hope you enjoy your soggy lentils and dirty tap water and by the way, me and your darling son have been shagging each other blind for the past six months. Merry Christmas!'"

Rick laughed out loud and turned to face him, swotting him playfully on the bum and lying back in his arms. "Oh god, don't even joke about that."

"I wasn't." Vyvyan said, grinning and pressing his lips to his cheek, "But if it's what you want then it's fine. They can stay, and..." he cupped his face and pecked him chastly on the lips, "I'll be on my best behaviour. Promise."

Rick smiled and pulled Vyvyan back ontop, grinding his bum down and pulling him onto his lips. "Thank you, and you know I'll make it EXTREMELY worth your while." 

Vyvyan resisted the kiss whilst he shuffled back and nudged his legs wide open with his knees. "Bloody right you will, you owe me big time for this you masochist! Now where were we?" Feeling Rick giggle against his lips as he kissed him usually made him smile too but this time he was deadly serious, "Oh yeah I remember." He lifted his head up, grabbed the pillow from under it, hitched his hips up off the bed and shoved it firmly under his bum before kissing him again. "Now, I want you to hold on tight and I want your legs over my shoulders okay?"

Rick immediately complied, wiggling his bum into the pillow as Vyvyan hooked his bent knees back and the tip of his hard cock smeared wet between his legs. "Ohh, no wait! Just one more thing." He gasped as Vyvyan glanced down at him. His eyes were already blown, gloriously dark and so hungry Rick knew neither of them would last long this time. He tried holding in his smile as Vyvyan sighed impatiently once more but it was difficult. 

"What now?"

"Better make it quick. I said we'd help Neil put the Christmas decorations up today."

"What?!" Vyvyan fell on his chest, groaning with a mixture of furious anger and furiously frustrated lust. "Oh you owe me big, you bastard!"

Rick giggled again and wrapped his legs around him, inching them higher and locking his ankles around his waist. "Better get started then hadn't I? What are you waiting for?"

Rick had barely got the words out and Vyvyan had him exactly where he wanted him; pinned to the bed, tongue in his mouth and strong hips hitting his sweet spot with his every deep thrust. 

As Rick cried out louder and tilted his hips to meet his Vyvyan was starting to think what he'd said was true. Sneaking around behind his parents back to do this every chance they got would indeed be fun. This Christmas was definitely going to be a memorable one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I'll be faster with the next one. Thanks for reading :)

Rick lined up all four cups on the kitchen counter, wiping streaming tears from his eyes as he filled them from the kettle. He wouldn't have normally volunteered to make the tea but Neil wasn't going to be here after tonight so someone had to do it. The others were busy at the moment anyway and he had to turn away from them to control what was now an hysterical fit of laughter. Composing himself for a second, he glanced at Neil by the window as he picked up another drawing pin and mumbled something under his breath. He was attempting to attach a hanging tinsel garland to the wall and every time he pinned one end down the other sprang loose and fell to the floor. Rick knew he didn't have the right one and it shouldn't have been so amusing watching him struggle to put up the Christmas decorations but he'd been moaning about it and moving the the ladder back and forth across the room for the past twenty minutes. He turned back to the cups of tea, adding milk to each as Neil tutted louder and sighed again.

"Vyvyan are you sure this one goes here? I can't make it fit."

Rick reached over the box of decorations on the table, plonking the sugar bowl in the middle and glancing at Vyvyan as he turned back for the cups. He was reading the instruction leaflet for the fairy lights and now trying so hard not to laugh that his face was bright pink and his chair was shaking. 

"Bloody hell Neil, for the last time yes!" 

Rick nudged the back of his head playfully and placed a cup of tea infront of him. Winding Neil up was always funny but for once he was just glad he wasn't the butt of the joke. He put the other two cups down and sat in his chair with his own, watching Vyvyan spoon endless scoops of sugar in his without looking up from the page.

"How are the lights coming along?" He asked, peering over the cardboard box that was overflowing with tinsel to the floor.

"Still a bit tangled." Mike replied, scratching his head in confusion at the huge ball of multi coloured lights in his lap.

"Yeah well I'm not surprised! YOU chased me round the house trying to strangle me with them last year remember?" Rick crossed his legs, jabbing the toe of his boot in Vyvyans kneecap but Vyvyan didn't even flinch.

"Only coz you kept trying to get me under the mistletoe, you pervert!" Rick blushed as Vyvyan continued to read, "It doesn't say anything here about how to untangle the knots. I think I'll just hit them with my hammer." He grinned, throwing down the instructions and picking up his cup.

"I don't think you should Vyv, it doesn't say to hit them with a hammer."

"I know Michael, but it doesn't say NOT to hit them with a hammer."

"Fair point."

"What are you doing for Christmas Neil?" He yelled, still not looking over incase it set him off again.  

"I'm probably going to be really bored at my parents house. It's really bringing me down."

"Neil, you couldn't be brought down any further if you wore Vyvyans steel toe caps and jumped off our roof." Vyvyan grinned at Mike as he spoke and continued drinking his tea.

"What about you Mike?" Rick asked, watching him as he tried to untangle the gigantic mass of bulbs.

"I'm staying here. My girlfriends coming over for the weekend."

"Oh no not her!" Vyvyan slammed his tea cup down. "Christ Rick, I hope you've bought me some earplugs for Christmas." Rick giggled as Mike rolled his eyes.

"No I've got a new one. Lisa. She's studying to be a therapist."

"Oh well that ought to come in handy! We're probably all going to need one after this week. Has this bottom boil told you his sick and twisted idea?" Vyvyan nudged his knee against Rick's foot, returning the jibe and Mike shook his head.

"No."

"He's only gone and invited his bastard parents for the weekend. Now I'm going to have to spend Christmas making pointless conversation, sucking up to those two gobshites when I'm supposed to be getting pissed infront of the telly."

"That's not so bad."

"I didn't invite them Vyv, I was provoked! Anyway he hasn't told you the best part yet." Rick said, grinning triumphantly as Vyvyan shot him an icy stare.

"Oh yeah, and if that's not disgusting enough, when you're canoodling with your girlfriend, making sickening doe eyes over the turkey and stuffing, I have to act straight." 

Mike burst out laughing, even Neil chuckled from up his ladder and Rick had to smile too. If this mornings performance was anything to go by Vyvyan was seriously going to have to brush up on his acting skills. 

"Well good luck with that!" Mike said with a knowing smile. Rick was still giggling and Vyvyan stood up and booted him in the shin.

"Oh shut up the pair of you and help me get this bloody tree down. Neil, get off that ladder you bastard!"

******

"Hold it."

"I am holding it."

"You're not holding it tight enough."

"I am!"

"Rick, if I fall I'm going to kill you!"

"You won't, I've got you."

"Oh yeah, then why am I shaking then? Look! Pay attention."

Rick was most definitely paying attention. When Vyvyan tried to prove his point by jiggling the ladder with his legs he couldn't take his eyes away. The tips of his toes balanced on the top step and the rest of his body was leaning over into the loft hatch, giving Rick a perfect full view of his bum. Mike and Neil were bickering as they cleared out Neil's bedroom but he was that busy staring at the sight infront of him he barely noticed they were there.  

"Ugh it's filthy up here and I can't see a bloody thing! Where's the light switch?" Vyvyan glanced down just as Mike walked past carrying the hoover. Neil was on his way downstairs with more rubbish bags and he knew exactly what Rick was doing. "Rick?!"

"Hmm?"

He heaved himself up on the ledge, sitting on it and swinging his legs over the side. Rick was still staring up at him and he offered him his hand. "Put your tongue away and get up here."

"But.."

"Quick. Before they come back." 

Rick bolted up the ladder so fast he tripped through the rungs and Vyvyan lunged forward to catch him, gripping his hand tight in his and pulling him up with ease. He was yanked effortlessly into the loft where he stumbled and fell right ontop of him. 

"You're mad!" Rick smiled, suddenly face to face with Vyvyans grin and unexpectedly crotch to crotch with him. Vyvyan still had hold of his hands and pulled them wide above his head so both their feet dangled over the edge. 

The boards beneth them creeked under the force as Vyvyan rolled them over and ran his tongue over his lips. "Yeah, and you are outstandingly," he untucked his shirt as Rick groaned in his mouth. "So totally and utterly," he carried on, quickly unfastening the buttons and shoving his hands inside, "uhh fucking fantastically gay." He moaned, licking back in his mouth and gasping words between starving kisses. "I'm not the only one whose going to have hard time acting straight this Christmas am I?" 

"Shh!" Rick rolled himself ontop, slamming Vyvyans head back on the planks and clouding the air thick with dust. "Stop talking."

By the time the dust settled and their eyes adjusted to the dark Rick was straddling him hard, pinning him to the floor as Vyvyan struggled beneth for more friction. Each slow teasing grind and roll of Rick's hips was so frustratingly light he could hardly feel it. His t shirt had been gathered up under his chin and his hair was being pulled so tight it brought tears to his eyes but he couldn't get enough."Ugh harder!"

"What's the matter? Don't you like it like this?" 

"God you're so annoying!" 

Vyvyan was shoving him down with his full strength but Rick was still fighting back, holding most of his weight on his knees and rubbing his crotch teasingly slowly against the front of his jeans. The floor creaked again, threatening to give way beneth them with every painfully weak thrust but he carried on digging his hands in his thighs. Rick smiled as he twisted his hair round his fingers before yanking his head back sharply and licking his neck. 

"Okay but if we fall through the ceiling again I'm blaming you. At least I'll be ontop this time." He settled on a spot just above the neckline of his t shirt and sunk his teeth in hard. Vyvyan winced feeling his hungry mouth start to suck and his soft fingers pull his hair again.

"Ohfuck! Just do it. We'll land right in our bed." This was new. If he was in control they would be naked by now. Rick would be the one rolling his head against the floor, begging moaning and rock hard just like he was. He loved Rick ontop but clawing at his back and riding him through the headboard, not like this when he was being such a teasing bastard. "Ugh HARDER didn't you hear me?!" He forced his hand down the back of his jeans as Rick ripped his hair back and slammed into him with a thud. "Ugh yeah do that again." This was agony. He was wearing far too many clothes and needed more contact, so much more. In desperation he wrestled Rick's jeans open and dug his nails in his hips, feeling the thump of his hard cock hit him right between his legs as his kiss became ravenous. "Fuck yeah right there." The loose floorboards were rattling and the rough wood chafed against his back but it just added to the exquisite hits of searing pain from the bite.

"Guys?"

Vyvyan cursed at the sound of Neil's voice from the bottom of the ladder. He always seemed to know exactly when to interrupt. Just as the burning bruise Rick was sucking started to pulse through his entire body and he was so close to coming in his pants they were stuck to him.

"Can you pass me my suitcase down please?"

He glanced over at the sloping wall beside them and could just about make out the dull outline of a suitcase. There was no way he was letting go now just as Rick's thrusts were really starting to hit the spot but he didn't want Neil to come up either. "Throw the whining bastard that suitcase but don't you dare stop doing that." 

Rick smiled, prising his wet mouth off his neck and stretching a hand over into the corner, maintaining the constant thump and roll of his hips as Vyvyan groaned and arched back to meet his thrusts. 

"Oh god, I can't, I can't reach."

In his attempt to roll them over Vyvyan kicked against the floorboard, breaking one of the planks with the heel of his boot and smashing a hole straight through the ceiling.

"Guys?"

"Fuck! Give us a minute Neil!" He kicked back against the floor again, leavering both of them over and grabbing for the handle of the case as Rick writhed beneth him and shrieked out in pain.

"Ow! Ruddy hell the Christmas tree!" 

"Yeah Rick, bring the Christmas tree down too."

"Oh look just sod off Neil we'll be down in a minute! Don't rush me, fascist!" Rick yelled, pulling the almost flattened tree out from under his bum and glaring furiously at Vyvyan. "You just had to pull my blimmin' trousers down too didn't you?!" Wriggling out from under Vyvyan he quickly knelt and fastened his jeans over the deep scratches on his back and picked up the suitcase, shuffling over to the edge and shoving it down so it wedged stuck in the hatch. It was now Vyvyans turn to stare as he bent over trying to wiggle it free and pass it down the ladder to Neil. "Well don't just sit there Vyv, come and help me for Cliffs sake!"

Vyvyan was still achingly hard, his whole body crying out for more of Rick; his soft hands, his weak hips and his amazingly good bum. He got up and knelt behind him, slowly running his fingers down his lower back for a second. Rick could still be impossibly annoying and he was getting pretty fed up of all this Christmas lark that was being shoved down his throat but he knew it was important to him, and as much as it made him feel uncomfortable he was more than willing to go along with his rules for the weekend if it meant more rolling around on the floor like this. He reached around his hips and punched the suitcase so it dislodged immediately and hit Neil square in the face.

The back of Rick's neck tasted like dust and his skin was gritty under his tongue when he kissed him there but Vyvyan wasn't bothered, he still tasted incredible. "Are you okay?"

Rick felt himself get pulled back on Vyvyans knee and sat back fully on the bulge in his jeans. It hurt after the prickly tree's assault but as usual his roaring lust overpowered everything. He felt Vyvyan pull his legs further apart and run the tips of his fingers up and down the seams on his inner thighs. His touch was slower than before and so much softer he suddenly felt much better. 

"Yes I'm okay. I think you knocked Neil unconscious though." 

Vyvyan grinned, shaking out the dust from his hair and fumbling in the dark for the mangled tree. "Come on then lets get on with it, after you. Mind you don't trip!"

Rick just tutted at him and cautiously made his way back down the ladder.

 

*******

 

After an hour of more bickering and arguing the four of them stood back in the middle of the very decorated living room admiring their finished effort. Vyvyan had a large purple bruise on his neck, his hair was flat to his head and his back was covered with a thick layer of dust but no one mentioned it. The same as no one mentioned the dirty fingerprints smeared all over Rick's face, the ingrained dust on the grubby knees of his trousers, or the fact that his shirt buttons were all done up wrong. The injured tree didn't go quite so unnoticed. 

"I don't remember it looking this sorry for itself last year?" Mike said, eyeing the very noticeable bend in the middle and the baubles that were barely hanging from the sparse flattened branches. Vyvyan cleared his throat and grinned. 

"No it didn't. Rick had a bit of an accident, didn't you?" He knew Rick was glaring at him but teasing him was second nature. Sex was always crazily intense after a really good fight and he was still dying for a shag. 

"You!" Rick gasped, instantly blushing as Vyvyan continued to grin. "It was your fault you started it!"

"Oh I think we both know that's not true."

"Shut up!"

Rick knew he was right but wanting to kiss Vyvyan as well as punch him in the face was infuriating. He shoved him away just as the doorbell rang and Vyvyan playfully wrestled him down to the floor.

"That'll be my lift, bye guys, Merry Christmas." 

"You still look a bit faint Neil, I'll see you out." 

Mike picked up Neil's suitcase and followed him to the door as Vyvyan knelt up over Rick still grappling with his hands. He had just enough time to shout bye towards the front door before he was pulled back in a loose headlock and Rick rolled ontop of him again.

"Merry Christmas, fascist!" 

Once again he allowed Rick to pin him the floor. He watched every detail of his expression as his sneering frown quickly turned into a soft smile and couldn't help but smile back as their eyes met. Rick stroked the front of his dishevelled hair, combing his fingers in deeper and staring down at him as the gorgeous blue of his eyes flooded hard with desire. 

"Uhh it drives me bloody crazy when you pull my hair. Come to bed."

"Vyv, the only thing I'll be pulling in bed tonight is plastic pine needles out of my bottom." Rick said, kissing him anyway. Having Vyvyan right where he wanted him like this was all that mattered in this moment. It didn't matter if it was in the pitch black of the loft or on the carpet on the living room floor as long as they were alone. He figured they probably wouldn't get to be alone that much over Christmas now so he had to grab every chance he could even though Vyvyan was still trying to play fight with him and he wasn't letting him win. Vyvyan just grinned into the kiss, still talking as he tried to hold him still and kiss him even harder.

"Ugh Rick, you're such a girl."

"Oh shhh just shut up and kiss me!" He dived back on his mouth, trying his best to keep him still but Vyvyan wasn't finished, not by a long shot. He stopped and fought him off again.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Rick stomped along the hallway with another armful of clothes and flung them on his bed with a frustrated sigh. He'd never realised just how much of his stuff had mysteriously found its way into Vyvyans bedroom over the past six months but he'd picked up three pairs of trousers, seven shirts and at least ten pairs of pants off the floor already and he still hadn't finished moving out. He hated not being able to sleep in Vyvyans bed with him this weekend but having to make it look like he'd never been there at all was torture. 

He spent a few minutes gathering up the badges from around the bike chain and padlock that had been dumped on the bedside table and stuffed them in his pockets as he turned to make a start on the wardrobe. Seperating the clothes from their shared coat hangers was depressing in itself. The room was a tip and it was a wonder anything got hung up at all but he couldn't help but smile as he held up the pair of jeans still covered in a thick layer of dust. They were the ones Vyvyan had worn when they were rolling around in the loft, the ones with big turn-ups that were especially tight on the bum and looked incredible on him and the ones he was wearing when he'd said those words. 

'I love you.'

He'd replayed it over and over in his head a million times and it still shocked him. It wasn't the first time Vyvyan had said it but he usually slurred it in his ear after downing a bottle of vodka or groaned it in the back of his neck following a long line of expletives after coming so hard he could barely remember his own name. He'd never said it sober and serious like that before. Rick sighed again as he hung the jeans back up, he should have said it back. Of course he should have said it back but it sounded so honest, so genuine, and it came as such a shock he was lost for words. He had never said those words to anyone before but he'd been head over heels in love with Vyvyan for years. Keeping a secret like that for so long had been the easy part, building up the courage to say it out loud to him was another thing entirely.

Hearing another loud crash and smash of a plate being broken made Rick stop what he was doing and listen. The shouting and swearing from downstairs had been happening on and off for the past half an hour and his curiosity finally got the better of him. He threw the last armful of clothes on the pile on his bed and raced down to investigate the racket.  

Vyvyan tutted and swore again, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans and glancing up to the calendar on the wall above him. It was meant to be an advent calendar but Rick had eaten all the chocolates out of it on the first day of December like the impatient child that he was and now all the windows lay empty and open. It was Christmas Eve and his time was running out. He turned back to the page and picked up the knife, focusing on the task at hand and poised to make his first incision just as Rick walked through into the kitchen.

"Vyv, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm preparing Christmas dinner for tomorrow. What does it look like I'm doing?!" He snapped, plunging the knife deep into the wooden chopping board so it stood up on it's own. All this Christmas stuff was getting beyond a joke now.

"It looks like you're about to dissect an enormous raw turkey using a diagram of a human body from one of your medical text books."

"Yeah I know, it was the closest thing I could find and the bloody thing won't fit in the oven!"

"Why did you get such a big one in the first place? What are you doing, feeding a football team?!" Rick snorted, "You know I'm a vegetarian."

"Yeah I know you are, you girl. It was cheap, I got it off Jerzei. Oh for fuck sake get in you bastard!"

Rick smiled as he watched him try and stuff the turkey in the oven, cursing as he rammed it to the back of the shelf and attempted to slam the door shut. He was glad Vyvyan was making such an effort but he was also making a great big mess. He hadn't done much cooking either but rolled his sleeves up to help him. "Ugh what's this Vyv?" He asked, picking up a Pyrex jug filled with what looked like black tar, and peering in it curiously. 

"It's gravy, I was practising!" Vyvyan said, obviously, "It was looking a bit watery so I added a few more ingredients, now it's so thick I can't get the bleeding spoon out!" 

Rick giggled again and reached in his jeans pocket. "You're very cute but my mum wrote me a list of instructions. Come on move up and I'll help you."

"Alright fine!" Vyvyan stepped aside and threw two more pans in the sink, "You have a bloody go then, oh and Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me cute EVER again!"

By the time they had finished most of the prep the kitchen was in such a state it looked like like a bomb had gone off but miraculously they'd managed to get everything done without killing each other. When Rick was squeamish about touching raw meat Vyvyan had teased him and chased him around the kitchen with his unwashed hands and stuffing smeared up each wrist but as he glanced down through the glass panel at the slow roasting bird he couldn't deny they made a pretty good team. The sink was piled to the ceiling with dirty dishes and they'd used every saucepan, every utensil and every work surface was smeared with goose fat and turkey innards but all in all it was a resounding success. 

"I think it's time we celebrated with a drink don't you? Chuck us a babycham." Vyvyan said, perching on the only available clean spot on the kitchen counter.

Rick opened the fridge door to get them a drink and scanned over the unusually full shelves. There was a big strawberry trifle with whipped cream heaped over it on the top shelf and he took it out slowly, giving it a quick jiggle in the bowl. "Aww Vyv you even made us a dessert too? You're very cute."

"Piss off!" Vyvyan snapped, frowning and blushing furiously as he snatched the trifle off of him. "It's an experiment! There's so much vodka in this it's been in there all day and it still hasn't set. I might have to rethink that one. Here try..." he swiped a finger in the top of the whipped cream as Rick held his hand and stood right between his legs. He watched him close his eyes and lick at the cream slowly, taking his finger deep in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before pulling his lips off with an obscenely hot and wet pop.

"Bloody hell Vyv we'll go blind if we eat that!"

"I'll go blind if I have to watch you do that again! Fuck! What time are your parents getting here?" Vyvyan smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively as he scooped a bigger handful from the bowl. He definitely had better plans for the trifle watching Rick suck a blob of cream from his finger like that.

"Around Eight."

"And Mike's back with his girlfriend when?"

"Oh not for ages yet." Rick said with a knowing grin, "Since you went to all this trouble for me it would be a shame to waste it." He took the bowl back, dipped his hand in and stroked a long stripe of whipped cream over Vyvyans lips. "It's not all that bad actually, let me try one more time." He smiled, gliding the tip of his tongue up his dripping chin to taste it again and kissing him slowly and hungrily.

Ten minutes later they were led on the kitchen floor, smearing the last handfuls from the bowl all over each other and rolling around in it naked. Their soggy clothes were soon peeled off and disguarded and Rick soon discovered he liked the taste of what was almost neat vodka after all as he sucked it from Vyvyans skin.

"Uhh, save me some!" Vyvyan signed, stopping the hungry mouth from sliding down his stomach any further as he combed his fingers through the front of Rick's saturated hair and pulled him back up. 

"You taste so good," Rick moaned falling back on his lips and gliding their wet sticky stomachs together. Vyvyan nodded and grabbed his bum, making two large cream handprints on it as he licked his trifle covered tongue.

"Ugh, so do you. Come here, lie down."

Rick led on his front, covered in cream from the back of his hair all the way to the floor between his legs and Vyvyan knelt between them, rolling his tongue up and down his lower back as he licked every inch of it off. "Ugh that's so good! This is the only way I'm drinking vodka from now on. Open your legs." 

After thrusting his tongue inside him Vyvyan chased another smeared line of trifle up the curve of his bum, devouring it as Rick moaned into his folded arms. The heat had melted the first layer before he had chance to eat it all but he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He placed his palms flat on the floor to stop himself sliding off his back and ran a flat tongue all the way up the middle before sucking at the back of his neck.

Rick's head was spinning as the flick of Vyvyans tongue danced hot along his hairline. He was so aroused by now that lying on his front was uncomfortable but Vyvyans attentive mouth was too good to stop. "Ohyeah right there." 

"There?"

"Uhhuh."

Vyvyan focused on the nape of his neck, drawing out slow wet circles as Rick continued to moan and writhe beneth him. The strong taste of vodka, the slip and glide of trifle glazed skin and the heat of the instant flush on his tongue made him furiously horny but he carried on licking up every streak of the dessert until he could taste his bare skin again. 

"Turn over."

Rick felt his bum slide against the floor as his legs were pulled apart and he was forced down on his back. He tried to hold still but the floor was far too wet and his palms streaked through the mess, painting frantic creamy stripes against the lino every time there was a long rolling lick up his chest. Vyvyan watched the flush in his cheeks deepen as he thumbed over his nipple and coated it in cream. It hardened immediately in his mouth as he carried on sucking, alternating every soft swirl of his tongue with gentle nips of teeth until he'd licked it clean. He smiled as he felt Rick's body jolt and and mouthed lower, licking at the cream gathered in the hair on his abdomen. That got an even better reaction so he carried on, slurping vodka jelly off his chest whilst thumbing a streak of trifle down the crease of his inner thigh. When he leant foward and dug his tongue in Rick arched his back off the floor but he held him still and did it again, licking the same spot over and over until Rick was moaning and shoving his head between his legs. His cock was throbbing for attention, coated in the mess of trifle on his stomach but he waited, licking him everywhere else until he felt his skin quiver with anticipation under his tongue.

"Uhh god you're a tease!" Rick moaned, grabbing at the cream spiked hair between his legs. He could have sworn he felt Vyvyan smile and resist and arched his hips up impatiently with a maddening thrust. 

Vyvyan just grinned and held his hands down in the melted puddle beneth them. He felt Rick struggle at the first lap of his tongue but gripped his wrists tighter and continued to lick the cream off his cock. He worked his mouth up and down teasingly slowly as Rick thrusted deeper in his mouth. The tang of the alcohol mixed with sweet cream and Rick's growing desperation already running down his throat was making him harder by the second and he pulled away quickly and glanced up. "Go on do that again, grab my hair and tell me what you want." 

"Huh?"

He reached under each of Rick's legs in turn, lifting them up over his shoulders so his hands rested on the top of his thighs and his elbows were propping him up on the floor. "I'm not going to move..." He traced a smudge of trifle over his hipbone, feeling the warm flesh contract under his tongue as he breathed on him, "..until you tell me what you want, so speak up."

Rick could barely say anything when Vyvyan plunged his mouth back down but he was true to his word and didn't move a muscle so he twisted his hands in his hair and held on tight. "Uhh, Okay, move down a bit." He felt his hot mouth sink down fast and expected him to suck but he didn't do anything else. It already felt so good he was tempted to grab and thrust hard down his throat but he stroked his hair back and played along. "You want me to tell you EXACTLY what I want?" 

"Mmhmm,"

"Ahyeah! Do that again!" Feeling Vyvyan hum around the base of his cock was painfully intense. He rolled his head back on the floor, squeezing his eyes tight to get used to the firey hits of pleasure before directing him any further. 

Vyvyan kept his mouth still, lying down between his legs and lifting his bum off the floor as he waited for further instructions. He knew damn well what he liked by now and could probably make him come in a matter of seconds but he also knew how much Rick loved being in control and he'd never been harder in his mouth. He carried on doing what he was asked until Rick's directions were a jumbled mess and his hips were stuttering and shaking in his hands. Rick was always loud during sex but now he was practically screaming orders at him.

"Suck, harder, ohyeah like that! Yeah. Fuck. Don't stop. Please don't stop." The pressure and the rolling hot suction of Vyvyans mouth was perfect and his orgasm ripped through him hard. A searing, shaking convulsion that made his stomach cramp with each coaxing suck until it was so blindingly overpowering he had to fight him off. "Ohh god! Oh fucking god Vyv, let me go!"

Despite Rick's struggling protest Vyvyan gripped both his thighs tight until they were clamping around his head and he'd sucked him dry. Making Rick come like that was one of his favourite things but now his hunger was for far more than food or alcohol. He let go of his legs and knelt back, smearing the back of his sticky hand across his mouth and gazing down at Rick all flushed red and gorgeous. His chest was heaving with each panting breath and the smears of licked up cream made the soft curve of his stomach glisten. "Bloody hell I could fuck you so hard right now!"

Rick nodded, dazed and hardly able to move after that. He was still weak and breathless but managed to pull Vyvyan back ontop. He wrapped his legs around him and kissed him again. "Please.."

When he felt Rick's fingers smear down his stomach and grab his cock his groan was so needy Vyvyan almost came as soon as he touched him. "Oh don't, wait, give me a minute. Fuck! You sexy bastard!"

Rick felt him tense and bury his head in his neck so he took his hand away and pulled him closer. "Uhh I love," he was just about to finish the sentance when Vyvyan suddenly pulled away. Rick quickly added, "...when you do that.." groaning in frustration that the moment had passed again.

"Shh! Can't you hear that?!"

"What?"

"Voices at the front door."

"Oh god Vyv my parents!"

Vyvyan jumped up and scrambled for his clothes, grinning down at Rick still flushed and streaky. If it was his parents at the door it probably wouldn't be the ideal situation to be caught naked covered in trifle, shagging their son on the kitchen floor, but it had been worth it, and at least it would solve the problem of how to tell them they were together. 

Rick was still trembling but managed to get to his feet, pull his jeans over the licked up mess on his thighs and zip them up just in time as the front door opened.

"Wow guys, turkey smells good." Mike took a few steps towards them and then froze on the spot, his eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. He'd seen some strange sights in this house and was well used to both their crazy unpredictable behaviour by now but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him in the kitchen. "Have we been burgled? What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

Vyvyan pulled his t shirt on and glanced at Rick as he tried and failed to think of a single plausible explanation. Rick shook his head and shrugged back. There was nothing they could say, they had been well and truly busted. He knew Mike was cool about their relationship but this might be a bit much even for him.

Mike continued to stare at the melted trifle dribbling down Rick's face from his hair and then at Vyvyan, grinning through biting his lip as his cheeks burned pink with embarrassment. Both of them looked as guilty as sin and both of them stood half naked, giggling like schoolboys amongst the chaos of the ransacked kitchen. "I'm going to assume you were fighting again coz if you tell me they're bum prints then my brain will explode!"

Vyvyan glanced down at the smeared trifle spread all over the floor and couldn't control the laugh that burst from his throat. They were so obviously bum prints, with a clear set of four hand prints either side and an outline of Rick's back dragged about a foot across the floor. It looked like some kind of nudey porno dessert massacre. His laugher only made Rick giggle even more but he was so relieved it wasn't his parents he couldn't stop it.

"Go and get cleaned up the pair of you before Lisa comes in. She's parking the car round the back and I haven't told her you're a couple. I think we should just keep it between us for now don't you? She'll only try to over analyse your relationship and give you counselling - which looking at the state of you I think you might need.." Mike took his coat off and quickly rolled up his sleeves, "pass me that Ajax and FOR GODS SAKE STOP LAUGHING YOU IDIOTS!" Rick grabbed Vyvyans hand and led him to the stairs as Mike got down on his hands and knees to scrub the floor. "and you'd both better behave in that bathroom too Rick or I'm telling your mum and dad you take it up the arse."

Rick continued to giggle as Mike grinned up at them from the floor. He knew he was joking but he was scarily accurate and if he'd come home any later then it would have been true. He was still smiling to himself in the mirror in the bathroom as they stood side by side at the sink to wash up.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"Good though."

"I'll say!" He glanced up at the mirror just as Vyvyan did too and they both blushed and giggled again. "Come on, we've got to behave, they'll be here soon and you're being far too nice to me." 

Rick pulled the bath towel off the rail and dried his hands with it, trying not to look as Vyvyan glanced up at him in the mirror again. He couldn't believe the effect he still had on him, making him behave so unashamedly and lose control in the middle of the kitchen floor like that. No one else in the world made him act so reckless. 

"I can't help it, I can still taste you."

The flash of eye contact in the reflection as Vyvyan spoke was enough to ignite the huge flare of heat in his stomach and he turned away, ignoring the insane pull of desire and smiling softly. "You can't say things like that Vyv, I don't think my parents will approve."

"Well you can't look at me like that then, and don't call me Vyv!"

"But everyone calls you that."

"Yeah but YOU never used to." Vyvyan turned and grabbed the corner of the towel he was still holding and dried his arms. Even through the material, without even directly touching each other, their chemistry buzzed like a fizzing electric current. Rick tried to ignore it, Vyvyan carried on, "It's not the name anyway its the way YOU say it. It's different, when you say it."

He glanced at Vyvyan in the mirror again. He wasn't looking at him now but he was definitely blushing. He smiled and pulled the towel they both still had hold of closer. "Why VYV, how do I say it?"

Vyvyan knew damn well he was doing it on purpose but it still turned him on. His voice was so soft when he called him that and compared to his usual manic shrieking pitch it melted him. "Shut up you teasing bastard! Oh and while we're on the subject, you can't stare at my bum either."

"I don't do that!"

"Oh yes you do!" Vyvyan whipped the towel out of his hand and cracked it hard against his bum. "You pervert!"

 

*********

 

Vyvyan took the shirt off and threw it in the pile with the others. It was the third one he'd tried on and none of them were quite right. The first one had a large cigarette burn in it, the second needed washing and the third one was too small and dug uncomfortably into his biceps. He was just going to have to wear his trusty motorhead tshirt and stop being such a girl about it. He was suddenly so nervous it was embarrassing and he threw himself on the bed amongst the pile of shirts, searching underneath it for his secret vodka stash. He'd met Rick's parents a few times before but not since they had become this close. Now it felt different somehow and he didn't know how to act. He took a quick swig from the bottle to settle his nerves and chucked it back under the bed, not wanting to get too drunk. He was grinning when he realised he'd probably licked too much of it off Rick's naked body already, and smiling even wider when he realised he actually wanted to make a good impression this time. Not even his own mum mattered this much, well, SHE didn't matter at all. As soon as Rick flung open the door he jumped off the bed and quickly stuffed all the shirts back in the wardrobe.

"What were you doing?" 

"Nothing.."

Rick stepped up close, slid his hands up Vyvyans chest to his cheeks and gazed at the soft blue of his beautiful eyes. "Vyv, sorry, Vyvyan!" He emphasised with a teasing smile, "They'll love you..." 

'Because I love you!'

He meant to say it this time but he was yanked hard into a kiss before he had the chance. Vyvyans tongue still tasted of creamy vodka and the memory of it all over his body was so sexy that being soppy would just have to wait until later. He stroked down to the button of his jeans and tugged them open and Vyvyan grabbed his hands before they reached down any further. 

"Stop, we can't now, Mike said we should behave.." He knew there was no point resisting, he could never win. He still got the upper hand in fights but there was no way in hell he could refuse Rick, especially when he was still this horny. He felt him grab his wrist and check the time on his watch. 

"No one tells me to behave Vyv! Now, we've got fifteen minutes so we're going to get in our bed and I want you to fuck me."

"Blimey!" Vyvyan giggled, "do you kiss your mother with that potty mouth!" He was still grinning as he linked Rick's hands and launched them down on the bed. He pinned his head to the pillow and kissed him again before he could answer. Rick's poems might have been utter nonsense but he certainly had a way with words and he was still ravenously hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

Vyvyan deliberately slowed his hand down, dragging the tips of his fingers over the shuddering skin so lightly they barely made contact. He felt the prickle of goosebumps on his tongue as he continued to kiss and lick, barely even moving his lips as Rick moaned and struggled again. He usually liked it when he did that but once again he felt him squirm and pull his head away.

"Stop pushing me away! I could take it personally y'know! I thought you liked it like this?"

It was the third time Rick interrupted the almost painfully soft embrace with a giggle and even though he was smiling too Vyvyan was getting more and more frustrated. They had been led on the bed kissing for what felt like an age and he was aching just to shove him face down and fuck him but he carried on stroking around his hip and mouthing slowly across his collarbone even though his hands were trembling and his jeans were skin tight against his crotch. Touching Rick was far too good and he would never get bored of making him so antsy like this. 

"It tickles! Okay I'm sorry, I'm ready now. Touch me again." 

Rick took his hand and placed it back on his chest, sliding it down over the curve of his stomach and pulling him back in the crook of his neck. Vyvyans kiss soon got hotter and wetter and he wrestled him over and got ontop. He still had smudges of licked up trifle all over his back and Vyvyans hands were everywhere; brushing the hairs on his thighs and squeezing hungrily at his bum. Rick knew they didn't have much time but his soft moans vibrated against his throat when he kissed him there and they sounded so deliciously amplified he wished they could just spend hours doing this instead. He dug his nails in his strong arms and quickly rolled them back over, the need to have Vyvyan all over him all consuming. He wrangled his jeans open and shoved his hands inside and was just about to strip him naked too when the sound of the doorbell interrupted again.

"Oh you've got to be bloody joking?!" Vyvyan led on his chest and sighed deeply over his shoulder into the pillow. Rick wrapped his arms around his head and groaned in frustration too.

"Oh no, they're early! Fascists!"

"Come on, up you get." Vyvyan got up off the bed and fastened his jeans frustratedly for the second time in an hour without putting his hard on to good use. "We can carry this on later tonight."

"Oh no we can't!" He giggled again as Vyvyan grabbed his hands and pulled him up off the bed. The ravenous look in his eyes was so dark and hungry it was enough to make him collapse in a puddle on the floor.

"Oh yes we fucking can!"

He was still thinking about that look when he was in the kitchen making tea. Thankfully Mike had tidied up and cleaned the floor from earlier but the sink was still full of dishes and he was struggling to find clean cups. He was glad he was friends with someone like Mike. He was always cool in a crisis and was always in their corner. Even now he was helping them out by keeping his parents busy in conversation. Rick sometimes switched off during his rambling tales but at least this time it was working in their favour and it gave Vyvyan some much needed time to chill out. He could deny it all he wanted but Rick knew he was nervous and seeing him like this was so endearing it made him only love him more.

Every so often he heard his soft giggle from the living room between the bouts of shrill laughter from Mike's girlfriend. As Rick stirred sugar into the cups of tea he couldn't help but smile listening to their relaxed conversation. It wasn't really like Vyvyan to have friends that were girls, or any friends at all for that matter, but both their shared nerves and taste for alcohol and loud punk music made them instant kindred spirits. Trust Vyvyan to make friends with the biggest party animal in the room immediately! Rick hadn't spoken to her much yet, she had barely stopped talking since she got here and he couldn't get a word in edgeways but he instantly liked her.

He was grinning uncontrollably as he handed the cups of tea to his parents on the sofa. Mike was sat opposite on the rickety chair and Vyvyan and Lisa were sat on the floor, deep in conversation and about to clink yet another two shot glasses together. He sat on the floor too and leant against the the window watching them as they both smiled and downed the shots of vodka. 

Of course Rick instantly liked her, the similarities were startling; the piercings, the crazy hair, the faded band t shirt and studded leather jacket. Most startling of all- despite looking like wild and crazy punks they were both studying serious subjects at college. There was something so devastatingly attractive about Vyvyan in serious study mode; all that calm control wrapped in a passionate fireball of rage. To the outside world it appeared as if Vyvyan didn't care about anything but Rick knew that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"I was just saying darling, that's a pretty sorry looking Christmas tree you've got there..."

Rick blushed instantly as his mum glanced towards the tree, Vyvyan giggled again and as usual Mike was quick on the uptake.

"Oh it's a new one, minimalist. They're all the rage apparently. They had to fight to get it, didn't you?" he glanced at Rick and grinned, "Should have seen the state of them both afterwards, absolute filth!"

Rick tutted angrily. What was he thinking?! He'd never liked Mike. He glared at Vyvyan and he glanced back, smiling as he poured out another two shots and offered one out to him.

"C'mon, you look like you could do with it. It's been way too long since you last joined me in vodka." 

Rick blushed even harder. Why did everyone always pick on him?! For once he actually wished Neil was here so they had an easier target. Vyvyan had been deliberately teasing him all night, probably just as a defence mechanism to take the attention away from himself but it was still ruddy annoying. They had been sat drinking and chatting for the past two hours and the urge to kiss him was unbarable enough without thinking about their little adventure on the kitchen floor earlier. Now thanks to Vyvyan it was all he could think of. He took the vodka from his hand without making eye contact, clinking their shots together so hard he chipped his glass and swallowed it quickly as his mum carried on,

"Oh honestly, you boys! At least you two seem to be getting on much better these days so that's nice. You used to fight like cat and dog, remember?"

"Oh he still annoys the bloody hell out of me!" Vyvyan smiled teasingly, "But we've called a truce, for Christmas, haven't we?"

More warmth bloomed in his stomach as he watched Vyvyan talking to his mum. He was doing a good job covering his nerves so far and he'd never heard him be so polite. His complexion was even paler and when he'd passed him the shot glass the slight tremor in his hand was obvious to him but no one else would have noticed. The need to scream 'I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH' was overwhelming but instead he just smiled and nodded.

"Yes we have."

He picked up his bottle of babycham and held it to his lips as he stared at him. It was a gamble but the usual urge to get his own back was way too strong. He waited until their eyes met again, sucked on the rim of the bottle suggestively and rolled his eyes as he licked it. 

"And you're still a constant pain in my bottom but I like it now I've learnt how handle you."

Vyvyan blushed at the deliberate double entendre and glared at him furiously. "Oh shut up! It's you that's the pain in the bum!"

"Well you obviously love it coz you provoke me enough!"

"YOU love it! We fight all the time, over and over, sometimes for hours a day and it's never enough for you. Honestly Rick, the sheer amount you can take is exhausting, not to mention boring!"

Rick knew he was joking but that last jab was a bit below the belt. He wanted to make it seem like they didn't get on but the spat was already getting out of hand and of course, he had to have the last word. Old habits were hard to break. "At least I'm not as boring as you!"

"You are Rick, you're annoying and very very boring!"

"Oh sticks and stones may brrreak my bones!" Rick sneered, deliberately over the top and Vyvyan turned back to his parents so he didn't end up punching him in the face. 

"I honestly don't know how you put up with him. He drives me so crazy. Y'know when someone gets under your skin so much you feel like tearing your hair out? I threaten to move out on a daily basis but he'd be lost without me, wouldn't you, you girl!?"

"I wish you would move out Vyv coz Me, Mike, and Neil are getting pretty sick of you!"

"It's you that should move out but not even the homeless would want you!"

"Well you'd know all about that wouldn't you Vyvyan coz you look like a fucking tramp!"

They carried on the back and fourth volley of insults until they were both glowing red and furious. The conversation had moved on five minutes ago but all they could focus on was each other. Despite the increasingly fierce argument the pull of attraction between them was so strong it was making their palms slide automatically closer along the floor. When their hands met and the tips of their fingers touched a powerful shock of electricity cracked through the carpet between them. Rick gasped and snatched his hand away, still simmering with anger and reeling from Vyvyans last insult. 

"Well so do I! A lot! So there! I'm not ruddy well listening to this anymore." Rick stood up and stomped into the kitchen in a strop. Everyone was used to his bratty behaviour so no one reacted except Mike. He was shaking his head in dissaproval and Vyvyan knew exactly why.

'I hate you!'

He hadn't meant to scream it at him and regretted it immediately but it was either that or pin the stupid git to the floor and brutally snog his face off. The words were out before he could stop them and Rick's eyes were watering in seconds. The chemistry between them was still intense but they never had serious arguments anymore, it had been weeks since they'd had so much as a crossed word. Having a fake fight just reminded Vyvyan of how they used to be before they were a couple; passionate arguments, furious violence and simmering heart pounding lust and as good as all of that was at the time he could never go back to that now. He adored Rick and hadn't meant to make him cry this time. Some habits were just hard to break. Mike nudged his head in the direction of the kitchen and he nodded, gathering up a few empty glasses and quickly chasing after him.

Rick was stood behind the open fridge door, attempting to twist the cap off a bottle of babycham and occasionally rubbing his eyes hard. Vyvyan approached and stood behind him and when he was sure no one was looking he put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Well that escalated pretty bloody quickly didn't it?" Rick didn't say anything but he didn't shake his hands away either so that was good. He still felt terrible and tried again. "You know I didn't mean that don't you?" When Rick still didn't answer and smacked the neck of the bottle against the fridge drawer, tutting dramatically as he tried to to leaver off the lid, he reached over his shoulders and grabbed it off him. "Give it here!"

The sharp twist opened the bottle immediately but the knock had fizzed it up and it erupted into the air, flooding ice cold babycham down the front of Rick's shirt and all over the floor by their feet. Rick snatched the bottle back out of his hand and swigged from it hard and Vyvyan threw a towel on the spillage and dried it with the toe of his boot. He could tell Rick was really upset simply by one word. 

"Thanks."

"S'okay. I didn't mean to make you cry, you girl!"

"I'm not crying! I've just got something in my eye!"

"Look, I was pretending. Of course I don't hate you, I..."

"Don't!" Rick winced, "It's fine. I get it. You don't have to say it again."

He left and returned to the living room and Vyvyan sighed out loud, knowing full well that it wasn't fine, it was anything but. The argument was heated and his stupid slip of the tongue an accident but Rick had yelled it back at him. Wiping his own eyes and grabbing for a bottle of babycham, he slammed the fridge door shut and followed him again. He wished he had just punched Rick in his stupidly beautiful face now coz sometimes words could really hurt.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and the only time they spoke to each other was when Rick went to check the turkey in the oven and even then it was brief.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10.30."

"What time is it now?"

"10.43."

"What time is it now?"

"Rick use your own bloody watch!"

As soon as his parents had gone to bed the atmosphere relaxed. Mike pulled Lisa onto his knee and Vyvyan sat on the opposite side of the sofa to him still talking to her. Rick was dying to lean into the strong arm that was draped over the back of the cushions but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't that he was still angry, he knew the argument was fake but just seeing for a split second what they still could have been like had scared him to death. There was no way in hell he could go back now, he was in far too deep and couldn't bear the thought of ever losing him. He took another long glug of babycham and the taste of it instantly reminded him of Vyvyan. 

"You okay Rick?" Mike asked as his hands gripped into the leather around Lisa's waist. He noticed and was immediately jealous, longing to be able to hold Vyvyan like that too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think in a parallel universe Vyvyan just met his future wife!"  
Mike laughed out loud and Rick grinned back at him. Vyvyan stopped mid sentance and turned towards him, his gleaming eyes and knowing smile not helping his resolve whatsoever.

"Oh I think she's more your type than mine don't you?"

"No! Far too many brreasts for my liking!"

Vyvyan smiled and slung his arm around his shoulder, expecting him to stop and struggle out of it but when he didn't he gripped him tighter. He didn't know if it was the alcohol talking but Rick had basically just admitted to Lisa that he didn't like girls. It wasn't much but it was promising, maybe telling his parents would be that easy too.

"So you two are? Y'know..." 

Rick glanced at Lisa as she gestured 'together' and nodded feeling Vyvyans whole body relax just through his one hand. "Yes we are." He said. Despite the unresolved argument he felt better immediately as he said those three words. Now he just needed to say the other three...

"Oh well that explains it all then. I thought I was going mad trying to read both your mixed signals. You haven't told your parents?"

"Not yet." Rick noticed the arm around him grip tighter as he said the word 'yet,' who was he kidding, he could never stay mad at him.

"Understandable, they do have some pretty far out opinions. Let me guess, you want to...." She turned to Vyvyan and he glanced at him too, "but you think it's too girly and you're not used to stability, probably due to the fact you have trust issues, possibly family, and you..." When she looked at him he was dreading what she'd say next. "You want to but you're having second thoughts about telling everyone because you don't think he's serious? Well you're both wrong."

"Stop it babes, leave them alone."

"But it's obvious Mike, sorry guys no harm done."

"Oh this is getting rediculous!" Vyvyan snapped, letting go of his shoulder and leaping up off the sofa. "I'm going to do the dishes and I'm going to bed!"

Rick still didn't say anything and Mike and Lisa went to bed too. What she'd said was true and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He needed to get a grip and come clean for both their sakes because fighting with Vyvyan again was heartbreaking. He stayed slumped on the sofa, sulking and more confused than ever until Vyvyan shouted through from the kitchen.

"Come and dry these dishes then you bastard, I'm not actually your wife!"

He got up and joined him by the sink, still not over what they'd said but still smiling anyway. "Are you sure about that, since when do you do the washing up? Very domesticated of you."

Vyvyan threw the wet tea towel right in his face and piled clean plates up on the draining board. "I don't but the sooner it's done the sooner I can sneak into your bedroom."

*********

Rick turned the key clockwise, locking his bedroom door for a second before unlocking it and then locking it again. It was a tough decision but he was still annoyed; annoyed that Vyvyan had said what he'd said and annoyed that he still hadn't told him how he really felt. He decided to keep the door locked and got into bed. It was freezing cold and he hadn't slept in his old bed for so long it felt all kinds of wrong but he tried to relax and snuggled deeper into the duvet for warmth.

He knew all of this was his own fault. He wouldn't have to hide anything if everyone knew the truth and if they didn't like it then tough, it wouldn't matter one bit. He would still be with Vyvyan regardless and he wouldn't be shivering in a cold single bed on his own. He huffed and sat up, the combination of coursing adrenaline and too much alcohol making him shiver even more and he rifled through the drawers of his bedside table looking for his pyjamas. He knew instantly where he'd left them and quietly tiptoed towards his bedroom door and unlocked it but when he opened the door he almost jumped out of his skin. Vyvyan was stood in the doorway wearing nothing but baggy pyjama bottoms and a wicked grin and they both stood staring at each other in the dark.

"Christ! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Rick whispered, still staring at his bare chest and quickly forgetting why he was so angry.

"Bringing you these coz I know your room's cold, should have sorted that radiator out for you earlier. I was wondering how long it would take you to unlock the door. Knew you'd see sense eventually."

Rick stared at him holding out his stripy pyjamas, his pulse pounding a mile a minute as he took them from his hands. Vyvyan might have been the most infuriating person on the planet but this was a prime example of the things he did that no one else got to see. He could be so rediculously soppy when they were alone and he looked so cute in the doorway in the dark he instantly forgave him. He grabbed his wrist and yanked him into his bedroom.

"Shhh, get in here."

Half an hour ago Vyvyan wasn't speaking to him but now he didn't have a choice but to stay quiet. The hard hand covering his mouth and shoving him down to the bed was stronger than he'd expected and even though he could easily get free it turned him on so much he didn't move until the pressure eased. 

"Keep quiet okay?"

"Uhhuh."

"I'm sorry." Rick sighed, rolling him ontop and pulling the duvet up over their heads. It was still cold but Vyvyan was boiling hot and he couldn't get close enough to him. He felt him prop himself up on his hands and gazed at the dull outline of his face only inches away from his.

"I'm sorry too." Vyvyan whispered, his soft breath hot on his cheek. The relief from that alone was amazing but he finally had Vyvyan alone and in his bed for the first time. It was too good an opportunity to miss. "Ugh don't Rick, we can't do this here. It's a bad idea. They'll hear us."

"I thought you wanted to?"

"I do!"

"It's coz of our argument isn't it? that you don't want me anymore?"

Vyvyan sighed and buried his head in the crook of his neck, both equally terrified and relieved. The only thing that could possibly be worse than not wanting Rick anymore was if it was the other way around, that Rick really would get bored of him and leave. That revolting thought didn't even bear thinking about.

"Rick, if I didn't want you everytime we argued then we'd never have sex again." He giggled, "Can't we just go to sleep this time? It's been a long day."

"You'd better set the alarm on your watch to wake you up early then. My mum and dad can't catch you here." He heard Vyvyan huff out a long sigh and fumble with the buttons on his watch but then he led back down on his chest and gave him a sharp poke in the ribs.

"You're such a bloody nightmare! Happy now?"

"Yes." He grinned, draping his arms around his head and tugging at the duvet. It had soon warmed up enough for them to sleep without it and he was suddenly completely exhausted.

"Good."

Rick wanted to say it then. He wanted to scream it. Look deep into Vyvyans gorgeous eyes and tell him exactly how he felt, but he couldn't. He was so relieved he was there, so tired, and so thoroughly contented he couldn't move. It could wait for now, he'd waited this long after all. 

Just before he closed his eyes he felt soft warm lips brush his cheek again.

"Oh, by the way Rick, it's 12.05. Merry Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

"Vyv?"

"Nope."

"Go on."

"No!"

"Please."

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh go on! It's only for, erm, it's only for a few.. hours..."

Vyvyan raised his eyebrow in the mirror and smiled as he continued twisting and spiking his hair. Rick was sat behind him on the rim of the bath with swathes of multicoloured wool folded in his arms and draped over his knee and he was so blatantly staring at his bum he couldn't help but notice. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms but played up to it even more, arching his back to fake yawn and stretch. He had only been in the bathroom for a matter of minutes before Rick had barged in, but now doing his hair was the very last thing on his mind. Rick always seemed to know exactly how to get his attention and now he wanted to do a lot more than get dressed. He turned around to face him and Rick never took his eyes away. "Okay then," he smiled at him and Rick softly smiled back, "I will if you will!"

"Okay then let's do it, erm... y'know I wouldn't normally be telling you to put clothes on, but it'd mean a lot to me, I mean.. to my mum."

"Urgh, s'ave a look at it then?" Vyvyan turned away and sighed as Rick held out the offending article. It was even more garish and hideous up close. So far he'd gone along with Rick's traditional family Christmas; sitting around the tree with his parents this morning opening presents in pyjamas and making pointless conversation until he was bored stupid. He'd even managed to behave himself last night after Rick had dragged him in his bed and shoved his hands down his pants. Despite wanting to finish what the started so long ago, all he did was lie spooning him chastly under the duvet until he fell asleep. That was fine, more than fine, but what Rick was asking him to do next was so utterly perverse it was taking things a step too far. He sighed again, it was pointless even arguing. Rick always got his own way and if it meant he got to see him dressed like a complete git and looking just as rediculous then it would be worth it. He snatched the garment out of his hand and wrestled his head into it. "Okay, fine! I'll wear the damn jumper, but don't get too comfy there. Strip."

As Rick stood up and started undoing his shirt he was still staring right at him and grinning triumphantly. The playful glint in his eye was rediculously annoying and he hated to admit it but he always found his defiant smugness irresistible. He couldn't help but stare back for a few seconds before grabbing him hard by his open shirt collar and ripping it wide open. The buttons were still sailing across the floor when he pulled his jumper down over his head and yanked him hard onto his lips.

''Uhh Vyvyan, these are my favourite pyjamas!''

''Oh stop whining you girl. I'll buy you some new ones. You owe me big for this. Now, are you going to waste anymore time? Don't make me rip the bottoms off too!"

Vyvyan was still smiling to himself when he was setting the dinner table and laying out everyone's knives and forks. He was hiding his grin by biting his lip and trying not to stare at Rick by the sink but he couldn't stop looking at him. They were both wearing the Christmas jumpers his mum and dad had given them that morning and while he hated his; the red wool itched and clashed terribly with his ginger hair and the knitted Santa Claus and pom poms were the ugliest things he'd ever seen, he wore it anyway coz Rick looked hilarious in his. His was bright green with a giant elf face on the front and sewn on brass bells that loudly jingled whenever he moved. The noise it had made when they were shagging over the sink less than half an hour ago was still ringing in his ears and whenever he heard it he was back in the bathroom. 

'Uhhgod Vyv, you're crazy! They'll be a queue outside the door if we carry on.'

'We'll just have to be really really quick then won't we? Leave it on.'

Vyvyan bit down a grin again and joined Rick at the sink. It was infuriating but for some reason the more they tried to keep their relationship a secret the more he wanted him. He could have just thrown him on the table and gone another few rounds but his parents had just sat down for the Christmas dinner he'd spent ages cooking and they probably wouldn't approve very much. They stood side by side and glanced at each other. It was only for a second but Rick's small smile said it all. He turned away blushing and still thinking of what had just happened.

'Ohgodyeah just bend me over!'

'Sssh, shut up and hold on!'

It was frenzied, furious, and it didn't last long but it was so hot Vyvyan was still coming down. Just remembering the taste of the back of his neck, the feel of his hands clawing hungrily in his hair and the clatter of scattered bottles and deodorant cans as their heads smashed against the bathroom cabinet was making him hard again. After how sweet and innocent last night had been it seemed the more annoying Rick was being today the more he had to fight the urge to shag him blind. The way he was making thick and lumpy gravy and spilling it all over the kitchen counter wasn't helping in the slightest. 

"Rick, you're doing it wrong!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"VYVYAN I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"You sure about that!?"

"I can follow a set of simple instructions for Cliffs sake!"

The more aggressive he became the worse Vyvyan got as they stood staring wide-eyed at each other. Hot blood was pounding in his ears and he remained red faced and breathless until Mike noticed and loudly cleared his throat. 

"Erm, guys, the dinner..."

He turned away and sat in his chair and Rick followed with the drinks, opening two bottles of babycham, placing one infront of him as he usually did, and softly patting the top of his head affectionately. He said thanks and smiled up at him and Mike had to cough again until they stopped what they were doing.

Rick realised four pairs of eyes were staring at him but the only ones he cared about were looking away. He blushed and stammered before taking a big gulp and nervously setting his bottle down on the table. "Erm, does anyone else want one?" The urge to swipe all the food off the table and drag Vyvyan ontop of him was making him blush scarlet but he didn't look at him either as they chatted and ate dinner. He couldn't believe he'd managed to talk Vyvyan into wearing the jumper. He'd frayed up the cuffs and pulled off the pom-poms to punk it up a bit but he was wearing it coz he'd asked him too and he couldn't have loved him more. He reached for his drink again, cringing as his mum carried on talking. 

"So Vyvyan, what are you doing at college?"

"I don't do much really..."

"That's not true! He's actually studying to be a doctor mum." Rick blushed harder as Vyvyan glared at him and he knew he shouldn't have said it. It was so hard arguing with him again but he'd jumped to his defence way too quickly this time and didn't want to be too obvious, "erm, but he probably won't pass any of his exams."

"Well darling, that's not very nice. Neither did you last year..."

"He passed sociology though, didn't you?" Vyvyan interrupted immediately, "He's doing so much better lately." That comment earned Vyvyan another blushing smile. By this point Mike was coughing so often to stop them he sounded like he had the flu and he stopped mid sentance and added in desperation, "Coz you're such a girly swot sucking up to your teacher!" He felt his cheeks burning again, Rick hid his giggle by downing his drink and Lisa was ramming brussel sprouts in her mouth so fast to stop herself laughing she was almost choking on them. They were getting away with what was turning into shameless flirtation quite well until it came to the lack of dessert and then he almost murdered Mike. 

"Sorry we have to make do with mince pies. There was a trifle, but Vyvyan ate it all."

He wanted to yell and swear but he'd promised Rick he'd be on his best behaviour so he stopped himself. "Actually Michael, Rick had more than his fare share of it if I remember correctly." 

Rick couldn't bare too look at anyone as he made tea for everyone after that but when both Vyvyan and his dad silently spooned endless sugar in their cups at the same time he couldn't help but stare at him once more.

"Aw he's just like your father. The strong silent type. Not like you darling you're sweet enough."

"Ugh mum!"

When they'd finished eating and went through to watch the telly his mum was still talking to Vyvyan and he was getting more and more anxious. When he watched his dad pour him a whisky and heard his mum laugh at his jokes he knew they were probably only a few steps away from getting the baby photos out. He should have been glad they were getting on so well but it was too surreal watching them interact together like it was the most normal thing in the world. Vyvyan was being so cool and looked so gorgeous that the embarrassment of his rediculously square parents was painful. He opened another babycham and downed the entire bottle as he listened to the awkward conversation. 

They were still asking him questions when he put the dirty plates in the sink, opened another bottle and joined them in the living room. He sat on the floor between Vyvyan and Mike on the sofa and carried on drinking.

"So, have you got a girlfriend Vyvyan?"

"Erm, no. Not exactly. I am seeing someone, but they're kind of annoying."

With that comment half of the bottle was gone.

"Aw you soon will have, you'll soon be fighting the girls off." Vyvyan just about held in his laugh and Rick just about managed to elbow him in the kneecap without anyone noticing. His parents had moved the conversation towards Mike and Lisa so they got away with it again. 

"And how long have you two been together?"

"Not that long actually."

"Aw you should hurry up and get down the aisle! You make such a lovely couple, don't they Rick?"

"Uhhuh." He knodded feeling the rush of alcohol warm his stomach, numb his head and relax his frayed nerves and slightly leant backwards against the warmth of Vyvyans knees. 

"I couldn't move out though, I couldn't leave these two alone it'd be far too dangerous," Mike smiled teasingly, "they'd end up killing each other."

"Very probably," Vyvyan said, holding the whisky tumbler to his lips, resting his other hand on his knee and lightly brushing the tips of his fingers against the back of Rick's neck as he drank from the glass. 

The slightest touch of his hand made Rick eyes swim with desire and he smiled and knodded again. Yes, it would most definitely be dangerous to live with Vyvyan alone. If last night and this afternoon was anything to go by he would never let him leave the bedroom. As he felt a thumb stroke slowly under his braids and softly across the back of his neck he was starting to think that death by sex didn't sound so bad at all. His mum turned to Vyvyan again and he shrugged his hand away and took another long swig of babycham.

"You'd be fighting before breakfast, fighting before lunch and probably fighting all night. You must be terribly exhausted dear?"

"Aw he LOVES it really, don't you Rick?" 

This time Vyvyan couldn't hold in his teasing giggle and Rick sprang from the floor and spun round to glare at him, still dying to admit the truth. 'Yes, yes, ohgodyes I love it. There's not a single bit of you I don't love, you smug bastard!' Along with the dagger sharp stare there were more than a million volts flying through the air between them and if he didn't change the subject pretty ruddy quickly then he would almost certainly jump on his knee right then and there and announce to the entire room just how much he meant to him. "Whose for charades!"

"What?!"

He sat on the sofa, throwing himself between Mike and Vyvyan and turning towards him again. "Or how about the game where I think of something and you ask me questions, like I think of a famous person and you have to ask me if I'm a man or a woman..."

"Pervert!"

This time they were sat so close Rick couldn't avoid the sharp nudge in the ribs and it winded him. Vyvyan hadn't meant to elbow him that hard and put his hand on his back as he doubled over in pain. "Shit, sorry. Are you alright?!"

"Uhhuh." Rick groaned, gasping for air as he felt the familiar line of cool metal stars press on his temple and the even more familiar warm comforting breath in his ear.

"Breathe." Vyvyan sighed, his voice so much softer than normal and when their eyes met again the hypnotic pull was so strong that he kept his hand on his back, slowly rubbing small circles with his palm until he was sure Rick was okay.

The moment was over in seconds and it probably didn't look like much more than a friendly pat on the back but it was crazily intense. Rick didn't know what to do but he knew he had to do something, if he didn't get his hands on Vyvyan soon he would explode. He was really feeling the effect of the alcohol now and didn't care that he was sat a bit too close and staring at him. Would it really be so bad if he just kissed him infront of everyone?!

Vyvyan took his hand off his back and shuffled away. He could tell Rick had had too much to drink and knew he wasn't used to it but that look in his eyes also meant something else and it was far too much of a temptation in front of his parents. "Right that's it, get up and help me wash up." He pushed him sharply off the sofa to the floor and stomped into the kitchen still yelling. "That dinner took me ages, the least you can do is the dishes!"

"I'll help Vyv, you stay there." 

Before Lisa could stand up Rick interrupted. "No! It's fine, don't. I don't mind. Sit down and have another drink."

No sooner had Vyvyan turned to tackle the mountain of dishes Rick was on him, pushing him back against the fridge and ramming his tongue down his throat. It came as a shock but he'd been dying to kiss him all night so he kissed him back, licking deep in his mouth as Rick moaned a little too loudly. 

"Mmm, come here." The kiss was so deep Rick could taste the cigarette he'd just lit but he tasted so good and he was so horny he almost needed it more than he did. He grabbed him by the waist and staggered them into the sink, knocking a pan off the counter and snogging him desperately as it hit the floor. "I need to tell you something. I, need, you!"

"Whoa, how many drinks have you had?!"

"Oh not nearly enough!"

Rick wound his hands in the red wool of his jumper and pushed him backwards, ferociously kissing his neck and slamming his head back against the fridge again. Vyvyan was torn, he'd NEVER turned him down before last night but he was clearly drunk and taking a massive risk undoing his jeans. He didn't care but if anyone as much as turned their head towards them they would see everything, and he knew that having their relationship exposed like this wasn't really what Rick wanted. 

"Stop! We can't, not here."

"Yeahh we can. Touch me!"

Vyvyan pulled him back on his lips and palmed the bulge in his jeans as Rick whimpered hungrily and shoved his hands down his pants.

"Ughh you're shho hard!"

He was definitely slurring his words and swaying as he grabbed his cock and Vyvyan had to stop him before he lost control. His parents might have been in the next room but the risk of getting caught was no match for Rick's roaring teenage lust.

"You need to stop!" Vyvyan blushed and reluctantly pulled his hands out his pants. The thick wool of the jumper was boiling hot around his neck and the few seconds of stimulation was making him sweat. Rick stared up at his burning pink cheeks, now desperate for more.

"I need your cock!"

"Bloody hell, how do you get this drunk on a few babychams? I'm getting you drunk more often!"

Rick continued to kiss him and push his hands up his jumper until the room was spinning and he was going dizzy. He pulled back and leant against the table, clutching the edge and taking a deep breath. Vyvyan poured him a glass of water but he didn't drink it. He was staring right at him and aching for a shag but still hadn't drunk enough to tell him he loved him. 

"I'm fiiiine, less jus' wash up and we can have an early night."

Vyvyan was so desperate and in such a rush to get him alone he was surprised he didn't just throw the dinner plates out the window but he did what he asked, drying them and occasionally giggling as Rick staggered to put them away.

After another hour of painfully boring TV Rick's mum and dad went to bed and Lisa finished the last of her drink and went up too. Rick was leant heavy against him on the sofa still drinking and almost falling asleep on his shoulder. He nudged him awake and Mike stood up to change the channel.

"Oi, wake up face ache!"

"Shorry about my parents." Rick slurred and Vyvyan smiled and put his arm around him.

"They're not so bad, for tory-fascists."

Mike laughed and glanced over from the TV. "You're well in with the in-laws there Vyv, I thought at one point his dad was going to ask if you had good prospects."

"Piss off!" He blushed as Rick giggled and put his hand on his knee, almost missing and grabbing his crotch and slurring into his ear.

"God my mum is sooooo blimmin' embarrassing!"

"Oh yeah?! Well she's nothing compared to my mum."

"Fair point." Mike said standing and drinking the last dregs of his lager. "Right come on, I'm not leaving you two alone here, I wouldn't want you 'fighting.'"

Vyvyan sighed again but didn't relatiate. Mike's sarcastic joke could wait, he had more important things on his mind like his very drunk and extremely horny boyfriend. They both managed to walk Rick up the stairs and down the hall to his room but when he couldn't even get his bedroom door open Vyvyan did it for him and pulled him inside.

"D'ya think that's wise Vyv? They're only next door."

"I'm only putting him to bed, it was fine last night." Rick swayed against him as he grabbed hold of his hand and slung it over his shoulder to hold him up.

"Ughh jus' get naked in my bed Vyvyan!"

Vyvyan giggled and Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about it the pair of you, behave! You need look after him, the state he's in!"

"I know and I will!" Vyvyan gripped him hard around the waist and giggled again as Rick squeezed his bum appreciatively and pressed their heads together. "He's going to be just fine, aren't you?" 

"Mmmyeah, I'll be more than fine!" When Rick turned and moaned in his ear and rammed the back of his hand down his jeans Vyvyan staggered them both further inside, throwing him face down on the bed with full force and grinning as Mike tutted. 

"Trust me Michael, I'm a doctor. He's in VERY experienced hands."


	6. Chapter 6

It was still rediculously early, 5:47 exactly according to his watch on Rick's beside table, but Vyvyan had already been up for hours. He'd left his cigarettes downstairs and the nicotine craving was making him restless but didn't want to sneak out of Rick's room just yet. As he widened the gap in the curtains and peered outside he saw that it had been heavily snowing overnight. It was as if the ground had been covered with a thick white blanket that no one had even stepped on yet, and it would have looked quite nice if his beloved Ford Anglia wasn't compleatly buried underneath it. He heard the creak of bed springs and Rick's soft sleeping moan interrupt the peaceful silence and sighed.

"Ugh, Vyv, close the curtains!"

He sighed again, half tempted to fling them open on purpose, but yanked them closed and turned to face the bed. He was beginning to understand why the day after Christmas was called Boxing Day; after spending so much time with family over the holidays it was obviously the day they finally push you to the limit and you felt like punching them in the face! Not that he thought of Rick as family though, that would be far too soppy.

When he finally managed to get Rick into bed last night after he'd stood up, stripped naked and staggered about the room, he thought he'd at least get a quick drunken shag out of it for being so bloody nice to him and his parents all day. He wasn't expecting him to stumble around in the dark, collapse in a heap on top of him, and promptly fall asleep. Being up all night with Rick usually meant going at it for hours until they were both equally exhausted and slept for the entire next day, not lying awake listening to him snoring and getting up countless times as he knelt with his head in the toilet bowl. Not that he minded that bit; looking after his hopeless wimp of a boyfriend when he was sick after only five babychams didn't annoy him as much as he thought it would. It was usually the other way around, and now he knew what Rick did for him every single time. 

He sat back on the bed and shuffled in beside him, glancing over at him as he slept. He couldn't help but smile as he watched him sleeping and breathing softly. He knew the reason why he had got so drunk and that he was majorly embarrassed by his parents asking questions, but he didn't mind that either. Rick's mum and dad weren't as bad as he thought. They were a lot nicer to him than his own mother was and it was the first time that anyone had shown that much interest in him, with the exception of the very gorgeous and very hungover boy lying next to him. He smiled and pulled Rick closer, softly stroking the back of his arm as he snuggled up on his chest. He'd enjoyed Christmas much more than he thought he would because Rick was here with him this year, but he would NEVER admit it. Rick must have been the only person in the world who usually didn't drink alcohol but got so incredibly pissed before the Queens speach that he was almost draped over his knee by the end of it. Rick groaned and wriggled cosily under his arm and by the time he realised he was meant to be angry with him for being such a pain in the bum it was too late, he was already smiling. 

When Rick stirred again and threaded his fingers through his hair Vyvyan was once again reminded of how naked they both were and how horny he was. When he moaned and pushed his lips on his cheek it was too much and he turned automatically to meet his kiss. It was weak, breathless and so slow they barely moved, but he finally had him alone and sober in his bed and no one even knew he was there. They had plenty of time to get reaccquainted before anyone else even woke up.

"Mmm this is nice. I thought you'd be long gone by now?" Rick asked, smiling appreciatively and stroking his hair as he opened his bleary eyes.

"I thought YOU would still be ill." Vyvyan turned fully to face him and smiled slightly, teasingly, "and I wouldn't want you to die in a pool of your own sick now would I? I don't think your mum and dad would thank me for that. You were quite impressive last night by the way, you certainly give me a run for my money in the vomit Olympics. It was coming out of you faster than you could put it in!"

"Ugh, don't! Leave me alone!" Rick blushed and shoved him away. He knew he'd got really drunk last night, but having Vyvyan look after him, seeing the state he was in and holding his hair back as he puked, was too humiliating for words.

"It's fine." Vyvyan said, pulling him back in the crook of his arm, "I'm still here aren't I?! You feeling better today? Can I stop holding your hand now?"

"No you can't." Rick grinned and linked his fingers in Vyvyans, squeezing his hand and pulling him close so he could just about lean in and kiss him. "Aww Vyv, you really do care about me don't you?"

"Piss off!" 

Vyvyans voice was soft, barely a whisper, and Rick continued to stare until his pale cheeks were burning pink. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I think it's sweet. Your secret's safe with me, doctor." 

"Such a puff!" Vyvyan rolled his eyes and dragged Rick ontop, feeling his relaxed giggle trickle all down his chest as he grabbed him by the bum.

"But it's you that's got your hands ALL OVER me. You trying to tell me something? Puff!"

"Shhh, shut up and come here." 

Rick's head was soon spinning and his pulse racing fast but as their tongues touched and Vyvyan cupped his strong palm round his jaw it had nothing to do with his raging hangover. "Vyv, didn't we, y'know, last night?"

Vyvyan grinned as Rick settled ontop of him, still kissing him between whispering out each word. He dug his nails in his skin and ground their hips together hungrily. "Oi, bloody charming! Don't you remember?"

"No, did we?"

"Well, you were so out of it last night it was like carrying a dead body, so no, we didn't."

Rick smiled and gazed down at Vyvyan from above, his adoring gaze slowly travelling over flushed cheeks and wet lips as Vyvyan stared back and rocked him against his cock. He hadn't the chance to tell him he loved him yet what with everyone always being around them all weekend, yet gazing into his perfect eyes as they rolled softly like this only made it harder still. 

"Uhh, stay right there.."

Hearing the hitch in his voice and soft gasp of breath as his cock hardened fully against his turned his legs to jelly as he straddled him, but he still didn't say it, the soppy admission could wait a bit longer. "I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of me, you must be losing your touch.."

"Uhhh, I was actually just about to.." 

"Allow me."

When Rick rolled them back over and reached down between their stomachs Vyvyan was so desperate to come that the first touch of his hand threw him right to the edge. Rick's slow strokes around both of them were far too good, and being so close and looking him right in the eye was too overwhelmingly sexy. "Fuck, Rick, don't stop!"

A few minutes later Vyvyan was panting for air, the back of his neck wet with sweat, and his heaving chest boiling hot against his tongue, but Rick slowed his hand down even more despite his pleading eyes, and kissed him again. "Not going to stop, until you're begging me." Vyvyan whimpered in his mouth and the slip of his hand felt wetter and wetter but he carried on, taking his hand off his own hard on and focusing solely on the other until it was dripping.

"Fuck, ohfuck Rick! I'm gonna come all over you."

"Shhh." He had barely managed to shush him and speed up his hand and Vyvyan grabbed his shoulder and buried his face in his neck. His shuddering breath was scorching and he was shaking so much Rick pulled him closer, squeezing his hair to hold him still as he felt his whole body tense beneth him.

"Uhhfuckme, that's good!"

"Shhh." He soothed again, slowly pulling his head back as Vyvyan closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. He could feel his stomach shake violently and blazing heat flood down his neck with every stroke. He knew he was close so stopped for a few seconds and yanked his hair back hard.

"Fuck!"

"Look at me."

"I can't."

"Look at me, or I'll stop."

A sharp flick of the wrist and release of his strong grip and Vyvyans eyes flew open. Surely Rick wouldn't stop now, he wouldn't be that cruel. He looked so good, so unbearably smug staring down at him and biting his lip he could hardly stand to look at his stunningly beautiful face, but needed to come so badly he was aching. "Alright fine!"

Rick smiled and sharply tugged his head back, watching intently as his pale eyes pooled with shattering lust. "Mmm that's better, good boy."

"Fuck, don't!"

Rick shoved him down to the bed, maintaining each smooth constant up and down stroke and resting his lips on his cheek. He was so turned on that the sight friction of rutting against his hip was too good and he backed off before it was too late. He knew Vyvyan liked it when he took control, but he LOVED it, and coming without even being touched would be far too embarrassing. "Christ Vyv, you drive me crazy like this!"

"I know, I can feel you, ohhfuckme carry on..."

"Shhh, you swear far too much." Rick smiled, running the tip of his tongue all over his neck, and tracing the darkening flush as Vyvyan grabbed his braids and raked his nails in his hair.

"Fuck! I can't help it. I'm fucking dying to fuck you!"

The hand in his hair was suddenly too hot, the air in the room way too stuffy, and for the first time in days Vyvyan was totally at his mercy. He looked so laid bare and gorgeous Rick didn't care less if the rest of the house were still sleeping.

"Ughyeah, pull my hair!" 

"Uhhuh, kiss my neck.."

As Vyvyans strong hand yanked at his hair he dug his tongue in the dip of his collarbone, licking a long wet stripe right up to his lips as Vyvyans head rolled back in the pillow. It was risky to be doing this, reducing his secret sexy boyfriend to a shaking sweaty mess with just his one slow hand, and having nothing but an inch of crumbling plaster board between him and his sleeping parents only made it a whole lot hotter. Rick mashed their lips together desperately to stop him crying out loud. "Uhhgod, so gorgeous, just touch me!"

What started off as quiet and slow ended crazily intense, with both mutual cries of ecstacy they didn't even try to conceal echoing round the room. Vyvyan came so hard he was still painting his own stomach with each pulsating jolt, and thanks to his equally fast hand Rick was soon joining him, spilling out through his fingers and all over the damp sheets. 

They were finally led silent, breathing hard and soaking wet, until Rick heaved himself off his chest and led back down on the bed. Vyvyan breathed out a surprised laugh and glanced at him as their eyes met. "Bloody hell, I needed that."

"So did I, apparently." Rick blushed and smiled. He was wet through from the waist down but didn't want to make more of a mess of the bed covers so grabbed for the first thing he could reach from the floor and cleaned up with Vyvyans Christmas jumper. "What? What are you looking at me like that for? At least you won't have to wear it again today."

"You're unbelievable!" Vyvyan grinned, sitting up and drying his hands on the frayed sleeve. Rick just smiled and pushed him down on his back.

"Oh I know."

He watched as Rick stroked through the warm wetness on his navel, smiling as he knelt between his legs and stuck his tongue out. As he felt him gently lap against his stomach and lick it all up he almost came again.

"Fuck me! Don't even think about leaving this bed yet, you filthy bastard. Come here!"

********

They may have been the first to wake up but they were the last ones downstairs by an hour. Rick had been fucked so hard that the back of his neck was still shiny with sweat and his knees were still shaking as he sat down on the sofa. His braids had been pulled so hard it hurt when he turned his head but it was worth it, it was worth every reddening scratch and hot bruising teeth mark burning under the collar of his shirt.

Vyvyan sat on the opposite end of the sofa smoking a cigarette, his heart racing in his chest whenever he glanced up from the ashtray. They were no longer touching but he still felt their connection, their mind blowing pleasure still overflowing and brimming out through the air between them. Rick smiled knowingly and he smiled back. Now THAT was the best Christmas present he'd ever had. He could quite happily shag Rick like that everyday for the rest of his life. The volume of the TV was turned up fully and Mike was staring at the both of them but his head was too far in the clouds to give it a second thought. 

"How's your head today darling?" Rick's mum shouted through from the dinner table, not looking up as she finished drinking her coffee.

"Still spinning actually." He replied with a smile and Vyvyan struggled to hold in his giggle. Rick might have been the most annoying person in the world last night but today, after letting off steam like that, it had long been forgotten. Considering he once thought Rick wasn't much of an anarchist he was doing a pretty convincing job of it lately. 

"Well, you're probably not going to like this then, but I was just saying to your father we should all go for a drink. We're leaving later tonight so it'd be a nice way to finish our stay. Isn't there a nice little pub around here?"

"No!!" 

Rick had never heard The Kebab and Calculator ever be described as a nice little pub before, and after discovering who worked behind the bar there it really wasn't a good idea given the circumstances, but his Mike's and Vyvyans strong protest went unnoticed as his mum carried on.

"Oh yes there is. You know the one I mean? You're always going on about it. It'll give me chance to wear my new frock. Shall we say, what, half an hour?"

"Fine!"

"Lovely. I'll go and get ready then."

He cringed as Vyvyan glared at him. Mike only grinned as his mum and dad headed back upstairs to change and pack their suitcases while his anxiety and Vyvyans furious anger returned tenfold.

"Rick, I swear to god if SHE'S there they'll be a murder!"

"It'll be okay." Rick reached out his hand and Vyvyan took it, his voice instantly softening as he squeezed reassuringly.

"It had better be."

"Well, I hope you two are proud of yourselves!?"

"What?"

Mike stood up to put his coat on, still shaking his head in disbelief. "It'll serve you both right if your mum is working Vyv! You do know these walls aren't soundproofed don't you?! Well, we all certainly do now. We'll walk and you can take them in the car, that ought to be an interestingly awkward journey. Come on babes, you might want to find some de-icer Vyvyan, if you haven't already drunk it all." He took Lisa, who was grinning uncontrollably, by the hand and left them both sitting gobsmacked on the sofa.

"Oh god, do you think everyone heard us just then?"

Vyvyan elbowed him playfully in the arm and grinned. "Well they must have heard you, you were practically screaming the house down."

"So! It was your fault!" Rick stammered, "I wasn't the one trying to smash through to the next room with the headboard was I?!" He shoved Vyvyan backwards and Vyvyan pushed him to the sofa, pinning him down easily by each of his wrists as he struggled and blushed even further.

"No, but you were the one that was asking for it. 'Oh god Vyv, fuck me harder, right there ohgodyeah right there!'" As he teased him and put on his best mocking voice Rick was staring back up, the pink blush in his cheeks deepening more red by the second and his soft breath even shallower as it ghosted his lips. "Bloody hell, even this is turning you on isn't it? Pervert!"

"Oh shut up!" Rick pulled him down and snogged him again. Vyvyans teasing was always a turn on but the thought of being caught in the act was so dangerously naughty that he couldn't resist. 

"Stop, god, you're bloody insatiable!"

"You don't usually complain?"

"I'm not, I need to defrost my car and your parents won't be long. Come on, put your tongue in and help me with this bastard snow." He got up, still smiling and pulled Rick up by his wrists. "Just a few more hours and they'll be gone. I wouldn't make any plans for the rest of the week though if I were you. Can you still walk?" 

********

By the time Rick had dug all four tyres free Vyvyan had landed at least five huge snowballs successfully at his head. He started off being angry about it but the last one he'd managed to launch over the car bonnet had found its mark remarkably accurately, and seeing lumps of snow impaled on wet ginger spikes made him snort out loud with uncontrollable laughter. His parents had loaded the boot with their luggage and were sat in the back with the heater on for so long that the flames of red paint were almost melting down the sides when they'd finished.

Rick automatically got in the passenger seat as usual and Vyvyan slammed the door shut and tuned in the radio, still shaking shards of icicles out of his hair. "Just you wait 'til I get you home, you bastard!"

"Oh yeah? I'm not scared. Bring it on Vyv!" The thrumming sound of the Sex Pistols blasted through the speakers and he tutted and immediately reached to change the station.

"Rick, if you so much as touch my radio I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh come off it. It's always your choice. Put mine on for once you Nazi!"

"If I have to listen to bloody-Mistletoe-and-bloody-Wine one more bloody time this week you can walk to the bloody pub!"

"I didn't know Cliff had a song called that. Is it on the B side?" 

Vyvyan elbowed him in the shoulder and tutted again. "Shut up!"

Rick elbowed him back. "Fascist!"

"Wimp!"

"Sycophant!"

"Girl!" As each insult softened and mixed with both of their giggles Vyvyan saw Rick's mum's expression through the mirror and stopped his laughter dead in it's tracks. "Ugh god you're so annoying!"

Rick sat in silence for the rest of the way until Vyvyan had pulled up outside the pub and his parents had unfastened their seat belts. He could tell just how nervous Vyvyan had become simply by his grip on the steering wheel and grabbed his sleeve before he had chance to get out. "Vyv, wait a second, can I have a word with you?"

"Erm, okay..."

"We'll be inside boys, don't be too long, it's freezing."

"We won't." He still hadn't told him he loved him even though they spent all morning in bed tangled together. Back then his words were far more explicit but right now he looked terrified and he didn't want to shock him even more. Before he could say anything Mike tapped on the window and he wound it down and stuck his head out. 

"Don't even think about it!"

Vyvyan burst out laughing and he sighed over dramatically and flung the door open. "We're not doing anything! I do have some self control for Cliffs sake! I need to ask you something too, get in!"

When they all finally went inside and approached the bar he turned to Vyvyan and knodded inconspicuously, watching as he visibly sighed and slung his arm around Lisa's shoulder. He tried not to focus on his hand grabbing the lapel of her leather jacket, it made his hands itch to grab him just like that, but he didn't. They had to stick to the plan. It was all for his own good. Lisa played along as planned and held onto Vyvyans belt and Rick turned back to his mum to order the drinks.

Thankfully, his parents never asked why Vyvyan and Lisa had dragged their stools together and downed their shots as he watched silently, or later on why Lisa had her hand on his knee and Mike wasn't even bothered, it was never discussed.

Rick sat listening to his mum rambling on, bored, occasionally nodding, and slurping his soft drink loudly through a straw. Every so often Vyvyan would glance at him mid conversation, or he would feel the slight jab of a steel toe cap nudge his foot under the table and he'd forget whatever he was talking about. It was all okay so far, their plan was working, Vyvyan and Lisa looked like a 'normal' couple and his mum didn't so much as glance over from the bar.

Three more drinks later the pub was busy, awash with a sea of new sweaters, the smell of new aftershaves, and everyone enjoying plenty of Christmas spirit. Vyvyan was stood at the jukebox admiring Lisa's impressive taste in music but struggling to spot Rick in the growing crowd. They'd already sneaked to the toilets for a heated snog when no one was looking, but Rick was still staying away from him in public and he really missed having him around. He smiled as he thought of him, suddenly the back seat of his car didn't seem like such a bad idea at all. Without warning Lisa grabbed his hand and it snapped him out of his momentary daydream. 

"Oh no, brace yourself Vyv!"

Before he could turn around he saw the stack of glasses reflected in the records and heard the unmistakable sound of HER and Rick's voices behind him.

"Don't, please, don't say that."

"I told you so!"

"Just leave it will you."

"I knew it!"

Vyvyan turned to listen and inwardly cringed when he realised his mum was stood at the same table as Rick's parents collecting glasses. Rick was stood glaring at her and he looked more angry than he'd ever seen him. In that split second he'd pretended enough.

"What the bloody hell's going on?"

"Nothing, it's fine." 

He knew exactly when Rick was lying to him and that one was obvious.

"Tell me!"

"I was only saying, I knew you two wouldn't last. It was just a convenient shag until something better came along, and now it has." His mum glanced at Rick's confused parents and then back at him, but his eyes remained fixed on Rick's as they watered instantly, and he had to bite down his rage that was ready to burst from his fists, "and don't tell me you were happy about these two hooking up? I knew he'd go off you eventually Vyvyan, everyone does. You're not even gay." 

"How would you know?!" Rick only whispered it but that was enough. Despite the bustle of the crowd it was suddenly silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop and no one even dared to blink. Rick was still stood with his hands on his hips, glowing red and speachless and so close to tears it was heartbreaking, and all Vyvyan could do was stare at him. He knew that sad look in his eyes was an apology, and gave just as good as he got.

'Don't you dare be sorry.'

Rick's pulse was pounding, deafening, and he couldn't look at his parents as he stared at Vyvyan for some kind of permission he already knew he had. He shook his head slightly as if to say he wasn't, but he didn't need to. Vyvyan understood. He knew all eyes were on him but the only ones he cared about were the bright blue ones in front of him, threatening to well up with tears at any second and staring right into his soul. He cleared his throat nervously. It wasn't the situation he'd envisaged, or the perfect moment he'd hoped, but it was as good a time as any so he'd just have to improvise. "That's not true actually," he started, trying desperately to hide the cracking break in his voice, "I haven't 'gone off him' at all. The only reason he's flirting with Mike's girlfriend Lisa and staying away from me is because I asked him to, so stop making him paranoid, you slag!"

"Rick!" His mum yelled and he shrugged defiantly. 

"Well! I don't care and I'm not sorry. The only person I actually wanted to spend Christmas with this year isn't speaking to me because of you!"

Vyvyan could only watch in astonishment as Rick carried on his increasingly angry rant at his mum. 

"If you had even the tiniest inkling of how ruddy amazing your son is you wouldn't be so blimmin' horrible. He doesn't deserve it, especially not from you! Call yourself a mum, you should be ashamed! He has someone who cares about him so he doesn't need you anymore, not like he ever did!" He took a long breath and stared at the floor to force back the tears. Now wasn't the time to be such a baby. "At least he knows what I think of him anyway so he doesn't need you." He repeated, his face burning scarlet and his chest heaving so hard he had to take another deep breath, but he was nowhere near finished yet, not by a long shot. He glanced at Mike who had his head in his hands. Everyone around him looked shocked, everyone except Vyvyan who was staring right at him and blushing furiously. He carried on, staring right back. "You do know how I feel about you, don't you Vyv?"

"Yes, of course I know, you bloody idiot! Piss off mum!" His words were harsh but the tone of his voice soft and Rick had come this far, there was no turning back now. He turned to his parents, exhaled again and looked at each of them in turn.

"Mum. Dad. I like boys. No, wait, that's not it," he stammered, he knew the right words now and that wasn't enough, "I like a boy. No, that's not it either. I love him. I love, him." As he pointed at Vyvyan he didn't dare look over. His heart was hammering so hard it nearly leapt out his mouth, his throat so tight he had to force the words out, but just to make it crystal clear to everyone he carried on. "We go to the same college. We live in the same house. We sleep in the same bed, and I love every single minute." He thought about adding, 'and I can make him scream my name so loudly it burns in my skin for days,' but decided against it, he'd probably said enough now.

Lisa was still grinning and he heard Mike utter, 'God forbid he'd be so melodramatic!' under his breath, but the crushing weight on his shoulders had been lifted and he was nothing but glad. The silence was ringing in his ears but at least the truth was out. Vyvyans mum had finally shut up but as usual, his carried on talking,

"Well, after this weekend I'd say that was pretty obvious darling. Why you felt the need to hide it from us I'll never know, but it's been a very memorable Christmas. You should both come to us next year."

Tears of utter relief spilled down his cheeks but he was in such a state of shock he couldn't wipe them away as Vyvyans mum hurriedly stacked up the remaining glasses.

"And to think I could have wanted so much more for you Vyvyan. Am sure your dad would be disappointed too, if I knew who he was."

Vyvyan didn't answer his mum, he couldn't even look at her, he just kept his eyes on Rick, HIS Rick, as he took a step forward and held out his hand to him. "After all this time I thought you'd know better, Rick. Your tears won't work on her. Come here.." When Rick's trembling hand held his he reached and slowly wiped away his tears with the other. He could only say one more thing as Rick kissed his cheek and said those words again, the words he didn't realise he'd been waiting so long to hear and the ones he knew he would never get tired of. "Maybe we could go to your parents next year eh? It's getting very BORING around here, don't you think." Rick nodded. "On one condition, don't invite my mum." Rick squeezed his hand tighter and giggled. The sound was probably the best thing he'd heard all day. 

"It's a date. Come on, let's all go eh? I've got some serious moving in to do when I get home. I'm not sleeping in that bed again, it's so uncomfortable it's a nightmare. I haven't been able to write decent poetry for days!"

"So what's new?!"

"Shut up!" 

"Come on, come home." 

As they turned to leave Rick was shaking so much he could barely walk out the front door. Neil tripped up the steps, barging into him with his suitcase and almost bowling him over but he was so high with euphoria he barely noticed. Vyvyan lunged to catch him, tutting as he grabbed him around the waist. "Bloody hell watch it Neil! What are you doing here? Bloody hippy!"

"Sorry Rick. My parents were really bringing me down so I came back a day early. I've got no keys and I knew you'd be here. Did you all have a good Christmas? Vyv?"

"Yeah it was quite a good one this year, wasn't it Rick?"

Rick just smiled and reconnected their hands so tightly it hurt. "Yes it was. It was pretty ruddy amazing."


End file.
